


Until the Night Turns

by demonjeans



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Prohibition Era, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: Seth doesn’t think he’s actually falling for Dean. They’ve only known each other for a few weeks and that’s only Saturday nights and late Sunday mornings. Still, he can’t stop his mind from wandering. How Dean grins into kisses during the predawn hours they share in bed. That Seth’s own bed feels cold and empty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this story from a long time ago and I just kept thinking about it and how I'd dig it for Ambrollins. So I spent a while reworking it and here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> -

“‘Bout time they put someone pretty behind the counter.” Dean grins taking a seat at the bar.

Dark brown hair carelessly tied back, warm toned skin that seems to glow under the orange lamps, wide eyes that watch him with interest. Dean doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone so damn pretty. The Debutante had some nice looking workers, but this guy, he’s definitely got Dean’s attention.

The bartender offers a smile Dean already knows he wants to see more of. “What’ll you have?

“Whiskey. And your name.”

The man gives a small laugh shaking his head. “Seth.”

“Well Seth, when’s your shift end?”

Seth pauses, lips parted in a look of disbelief. “You cut to the chase pretty quick. What kinda guy do you take me for?”

Dean downs his drink and taps his fingers against the counter for another. “Hey, I was just thinking we could catch a show.”

“I get out at midnight, sorry.”

“I’m sure we could find somethin’ else to occupy our time.”

“And a dirty mind on top of it.” Seth smirks refilling his glass. “You’re quite something, uh-”

“Dean. My name’s Dean. And there’s nothin’ dirty in takin’ a walk under the streetlights, Sethie.”

Seth rolls his eyes. “Tell you what, Dean. If you’re still here at midnight I’ll give you the honor of walking me home. And it’s Seth.”

“It’d be my pleasure, Seth.” Dean bows, drink in hand as he steps away from the bar.

Three minutes past midnight the beauty behind the counter joins him at the front doors. A wider smile than earlier thanks to a few offered drinks from crooked cops anybody would be stupid to say no to. His hair now loose from the tie, draping down his shoulders. Dean doesn’t mind one bit.

“Where’s your coat?” Dean asks.

“Forgot it at my place.”

Dean starts to remove his but Seth holds up a hand. “You don’t have to. The walk will warm me up.”

Some small talk and few blocks later he’s mostly right. Dean’s pretty sure being pressed up against cold brick isn’t doing him any favors but the way Seth’s arms are wrapped around his neck, their hips connecting, he’s plenty warm.

Seth tries to push away. “I gotta get going.”

“Never made it to your place though.” Dean nips at the his neck.

Seth fights down a moan managing to move Dean back this time. ”I’m not that easy.”

“Be a shame if you were.” He grins.

“Come by next Saturday. Maybe you’ll better your chances.”

That Thursday night Dean’s sitting in the passenger seat paying no attention to the guy next to him rattling off god knows what. Dean’s mind is elsewhere. A certain bartender at The Debutante he’s been waiting all week to see. His focus should be on the job at hand but that damn smile, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t aching for Saturday night. 

The car stops on an off road near the woods, another car pulling up beside them. The logo on the delivery truck is some random tire shop Dean wonders is even real as they begin to unload crates from their truck into his. After they’re done he lights up a cigarette and looks over the load. Cases and cases of liquor for his boss to sell at a hefty profit and Dean gets a nice chunk himself for setting up the meet. Over the next few days the truck will be making its rounds club to club, a nice thick envelope received with each delivery.

The last stop on their truck’s delivery route? The Debutante.

———

Seth leans back on his heels watching as Chief Bryan looks over the file he’s been putting together during his undercover job working at The Debutante. This is his first case alone and Seth wants to make a name for himself. Only a week in and Seth knows he’s seen enough to warrant a raid on the place. The Chief closes the file with a sigh leaving Seth a little less certain when he looks up at the younger detective.

“So, what do you think?” Seth asks.

“You’re going back to the club.”

“What? But you saw my report, we have enough to go in there and shut the place down.”

“Shutting down the club only means their stock will go to elsewhere. What we need is the gang in charge of the deliveries.”

“Stem the flow.”

“Exactly.”

“Which means I gotta stay put.” He sighs.

“For a few more weeks at the most. Keep an eye out, we’re putting together some profiles of suspected mob affiliates.”

Seth nods, holding back a frown, “Yes, sir.”

He grabs his coat on the way out of the station not bothering to chat with any of his fellow detectives. Not that he really wants to anyway. This job has been the joke of the office lately since one of them spotted some random drunk climbing over the bar telling Seth he’s prettier than all the girls in the joint and attempting to kiss him. Seth tries to clear his head of the memory and another slips in of him up against a brick wall. Strong arms keeping him in place, burning hot lips at his neck. At the very least tonight could be fun. 

“Hey there, Sethie.” Deann grins stepping up to the bar that night.

Seth gives a half hearted glare he can barely maintain, “That gonna stick?”

“Think so.”

“Guess I should start calling you Deano or something.”

“I’d like that, especially comin’ from you.”

He laughs, this guy is too much. “You’re a real charmer. So what’ll you have?”

“Whiskey. And a date for dinner.”

“First my name and now a date. What’s next, my hand?”

“Guess we’ll just have to see where the night takes us.”

Seth knows he should finish his shift but after ten he’s ready to throw the next drink in someone’s face. He glances around the club letting out a frustrated sigh. Sure, some guys look a bit sleazy but no one really stands out to him. No one except Dean, and that’s for an entirely different reason altogether.

And as if hearing his thoughts Dean’s watching him from the end of the bar. “Looks like you’re done for the night.” 

He’s got three more hours. The second he leaves he could miss something and ruin this whole thing. But he looks at Dean and the words come before he can stop them. “So where we going?”

The restaurant Dean takes them to is a tiny hole in the wall place but in a way that feels cozy not cramped. Dean orders them wine which Seth inwardly grimaces at but in reality won’t deny. Their booth in the back is candlelit and there’s a violinist playing in the corner of the room. It all makes Seth feel like he’s in some sappy romance novel he’ll never admit having read. Dean’s fingers trace over his and he sits up coming to attention.

“Sorry,” Seth says, “It’s just this place is…” he looks over the candles, the spotless tablecloths, and his already half drained glass of wine.

“Is?”

“It’s really nice. I- Thank you for the invitation. I don’t think I could handle the club for another three hours let alone five minutes.”

“So what’s a guy like you doin’ workin’ at The Deb anyway? Don’t seem like the type.”

He shrugs, plays it casual. “Needed a job and they had one.”

“Plenty of jobs out there that don’t end with the law bustin’ down the doors.”

“They don’t pay as well, and what’s life without a little fun?” 

Seth doesn’t intend to be flirtatious but maybe it’s the wine or just being around the other man that puts him at ease. Dean grins, fishing out a pack of cigarettes from his jacket offering him one and taking one for himself. Seth leans in, Dean’s pale blue eyes focused solely on him as the flame of the lighter sparks between them. 

“You haven’t told me what you do.” he says.

Dean exhales. “I keep books. Not real great dinner conversation, you know?”

“Sounds a lot more peaceful than bartending.”

“You’d be surprised.”

An hour or so later Seth decides Dean can’t possibly be just a bookkeeper, he’s built more like a boxer than anything else. He thinks about asking and instantly forgets when they kiss in the stairwell of Dean’s apartment building. Dean’s place is nicer than his, quality stuff that isn’t held together with glue or beginning to rust. Those questionably strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him in. His lips press against Seth’s neck, teeth grazing over his adam's apple.

Dean leads them into his bedroom pushing Seth onto the bed shucking off his suit jacket and going to help Seth out of his but Seth puts a hand on Dean’s chest, stopping him.

“I’m not so sure we should…” He begins to say.

“What? You nervous?”

“No, we just barely know each other and-”

“Then let’s get better acquainted.” Dean lowers himself onto his knees spreading Seth’s legs to either side.

Seth knows he should stop Dean. Stop this from getting out of hand but it already is. He left the bar early to get tipsy and end up at some stranger’s apartment. He may know Dean’s name and had a nice date but he’s no bookkeeper. However, he is handsome and the way he looks at Seth makes him warm in ways he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

That, and he’s damn good with his mouth. 

———

“Your share.” Mr. Helmsley says sliding an envelope across his desk.

Dean takes it and gives him a nod. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re doing good, kid. Your pop would be proud.”

Dean nods again despite the sour feeling that rolls through him. The man may have married his mother but he was in no way Dean’s father and would never consider him one. All memories of him involve an unforgiving belt and a strong hand, nothing he wants to remember.

“The way I see it,” Helmsley continues, “you’ll be working your way up the food chain in no time flat. Underlings respect you and you’re giving some of my top men a run for their money. That said, watch whose toes you step on. Don’t need any shit going down between you or any of the men.”

“This about the meet up last week?” Dean asks. “Everything went as planned.”

“Some of the guys think you’re sticking your head in where it don’t belong. Me personally? I don’t give a shit, money’s money, but you better watch yourself. You disappeared for awhile, you gotta build back their trust.”

“Disappeared? I went to war, I didn’t go on some fuckin’ vacation.”

Helmsley holds up his hands. “Hey, you served your country and that’s swell but you’re back in the real world now and I’m telling you what’s what. Keep a steady pace, make good with everyone and you’ll have a damn bright future ahead of you.”

Dean clenches his jaw, exhales. “I’ll keep it in mind. We done?”

“Yea, get outta here. Go find some tail and loosen up.”

It’s not a far walk to The Debutante and it’s not such a bad wait for Seth to finish his shift. Talks him into heading back to Dean’s apartment, taking each other’s hand while they walk up the stairwell. Dean can already feel the frustration of hours ago melt away from the simple contact. They strip each other down to their boxers, falling into bed Dean thinks he wouldn’t mind laying in a mess of tangled limbs with Seth for days. It’s a shock to his system, how someone could turn him upside down with just a smile. 

He blows a raspberry on Seth’s neck and gets playful smack to the arm in return. “I wake up with a hickey tomorrow and you’re gonna be sorry.”

Dean laughs, pulling Seth into an embrace, breathing in their mingled scent. “You like workin’ at The Deb?”

Seth doesn’t say anything at first. “Not really, but I have to.”

“…Maybe you should quit.”

“I couldn’t.” Seth tells him and Dean wants to ask why. There’s nothing glamorous about working the club, it’s just like any other. 

“I could take care of you.” He offers but Seth is already shaking his head.

“I can take care of myself.”

“That why you’re holdin’ on so tight?” He asks and Seth pulls away just enough to look him in the eyes.

“I’m not some trophy that’ll sit around your place waiting to be polished. I make my own way.”

“Not sayin’ you are, but if you ain’t happy at The Deb I wanna help any way I can.” Dean’s own words surprise him but he doesn’t mean it any less. Seeing Seth only on weekends is nowhere near enough.

Seth leans in, lips grazing his as he speaks. “Anyone tell you you’re too damn sweet?”

“Not a soul.”

Most nights Deann doesn’t dream. Most nights it’s a sea of blackness in a blink of an eye. But every so often in come those few nights where it’s the sound of rifles being fired and men screaming for their mothers. The taste of dirt in his mouth and the blood… so much blood. The world is falling apart. Dean along with it. Then suddenly he’s back in bed. Seth lightly shaking him awake, a look of concern on his face.

“Sorry, I just-” Dean’s voice rough.

“It’s ok, I understand.” The heaviness in his tone carries a feeling Dean recognizes. 

“You served?”

Seth drops back down beside him. “Was a medic. I don’t really talk about it.”

“Shit, you must’ve-”

“Seen some things, yea. But I wasn’t the one having a nightmare. You were screaming.”

It shouldn’t be something he’s embarrassed about but he can’t help it. “Happens sometimes. You get any?”

“Not so much anymore. Get queasy around blood sometimes, believe it or not.”

“Bartender’s not such a great occupation in that case.”

“You trying to convince me to run off with you again?” Seth cups his cheek and Dean closes his eyes to the touch, humming softly.

Lips press against his and as Seth speaks it’s quiet, almost like a lullaby. “Maybe you’re the one who needs to be taken care of.”

——-

Seth doesn’t think he’s actually falling for Dean. They’ve only known each other for a few weeks and that’s only Saturday nights and late Sunday mornings. Still, he can’t stop his mind from wandering at the station or the bar. The way Dean focuses on him even when the club is beyond loud. How he grins into kisses during the predawn hours they share in bed. That Seth’s own bed feels cold and empty.

One Sunday morning at Dean’s Seth sneaks his way into the bathroom and draws himself a bath. The case has taken longer than he expected and now senior officers are coming into the bar with a grin and a wink. He’s beginning to think the whole thing is a joke and all they want is an easy place to score alcohol. He sighs and sinks below the soapy water, the world dark and silent until his lungs give protest. When he emerges Dean’s leaning against the doorway in his boxers, grin across his lips.

“Sorry,” He says. “probably should’ve asked.”

“I don’t mind. There room for one more?”

Seth’s face grows hot and Dean laughs stepping over to the tub, sitting on the rim. “You’re damn cute when you blush.”

“Shut up.”

“You know I haven’t seen you completely naked yet?” Dean says, casually. As though thinking out loud. “Sucked you off through your suit, seen you in your shorts, but not the whole picture.”

“So?”

“So, stand up.”

Seth laughs and leans back. “Nice try.” 

“Stop actin’ like it’s your first fuckin’ time.” Dean splashes a bit of water at him. “You got any smokes?”

“Left jacket pocket. And, what if it was?”

He watches as the other man lights up the cigarette between his lips before his eyes widen in realization. “Wait, what?”

Seth snatches the pack and lighter from Dean’s hand. “Just haven’t that’s all.”

“How far you been with a guy? Besides me.”

“Does it matter?”

“Curious.”

“You know what they say about curiosity.” He tilts his head taking a drag.

“Yea, well I ain’t a fuckin’ cat, but it doesn’t matter much really.” Dean shrugs but Seth can tell he still wants to know.

Seth looks down at the milky white water. “Before you I got a handjob once. Eighteenth birthday. It was… pretty awful actually.”

“Yea?”

“It was like he was playing tug of war with it.” Seth giggles at the memory and Dean laughs with him.

Dean exhales a puff of smoke before leaning in again. The amusement in his eyes replaced with something else. 

Lust.

“I think a proper one’s owed to you.” He dips a hand into the water.

Dean’s fingers wrap around him, teasingly slow in his movements. Seth sucks in a breath, unable to stop himself from thrusting into Dean’s hand. 

Dean takes his time, milking every second. “Bet he didn’t even lick you clean, did he?”

He groans at the thought, cigarette now dangling loosely at the side of his mouth. “...faster.”

The warmth of the bath water and the heat coursing through him with each stroke, Seth may just melt at any second. Dean’s speaking but he’s not listening. He’s so close. Seth’s thighs begin to shake when he cums in Dean’s hand. Moans out a curse and his cigarette falls from his mouth into the water with a soft hiss.

“Think I’m gonna need another bath.” He says breathlessly.

 

Seth is, for the most part, doing his best to pay attention speaking to the Chief later that week. He’s been running off the high of last Sunday for days. He knows it’s foolish, but through the years he’s learned to take moments when they come. 

The Chief informs him there may be a break in the case and a possible date for the next delivery. Seth’s handed a few files of men they’ve identified running trucks and is told to look into it. A couple of men Seth’s certain he’s seen at the club and a triumphant smile grows on his face. Finally, after weeks they might actually have something. 

And then there it is. 

The last file with a photo of someone Seth’s definitely seen before. 

Dean Ambrose. 

His expression in the photo is rough and angry. Nothing at all like the looks he gets from Dean each weekend. Seth closes the file and puts the rest back on top in some attempt to ignore the sudden news but it’s no use. 

He’s fallen for a criminal.

 

——-

The Debutante is lively as ever Saturday night when Dean enters, his gaze towards the bar. Seth is placing glasses on a tray to go out, giving the waitress a friendly smile that shines through the smoky haze of the room. He knew the minute he saw Seth those few weeks ago he was interested. He just had no idea how much. Seth shouldn’t be the one serving drinks, he should be in the private booths being served.

“Hey, Sethie.”

“Hey.” His eyes don’t quite meet Dean’s before turning to pour his regular drink of choice.

“Somethin’ wrong?”

“No, I just…” Seth finally looks up, bites his lip as he decides his words. “I was thinking we could go to my place tonight? It’s not as nice as yours but…”

“But?”

“But, I have something special planned for tonight.” His voice is tentative with an edge of playfulness.

Dean’s not a fan of surprises but the look Seth gives him, could he really be planning what Dean thinks he is? How could he say no? Seth’s right about his place not being as nice, it reminds Dean of his life before he joined up with Helmsley’s crew and made a better life for himself. He could do that with Seth. Take him out of the bar and live a happy life waking up every morning beside each other. Maybe he’s jumping too far ahead, but the past few weeks have been telling Dean otherwise.

The apartment is dark, near pitch black. He’s about to say something as Seth whispers in his ear. “Let me start things off for once.”

From behind Seth slides his hands around Dean’s waist undoing the front buttons of his jacket. Slow, almost tentative, presses a soft kiss on the back of Dean’s neck. Seth gently brings his arms back pulling away his jacket then with a sudden snap his arms are trapped. Cold metal handcuffs keep his wrists together and he’s shoved to the side losing his balance, falling hard onto the floor.

“The hell are you doin’?” The lights flick on and Seth’s standing above him with a heartbroken expression.

“A bookkeeper? I can’t believe I was so stupid.”

Dean tenses. “...What do you know?”

“Who you really are. What you do.”

“Ok, so, it’s not on the up and up. Not a big deal. Why does it matter?”

Seth crosses his arms. “Handcuffs don’t give it away?”

It doesn’t take more than a few seconds before it clicks and Dean’s stomach drops. “You’re a cop.”

“And a damn angry one at that.” He growls, arms crossed tightly against his chest. “You made a fool of me! Falling for a criminal. I’ll be the laughing stock of the whole goddamn precinct.”

Dean should be worried that he’s cuffed in a cop’s apartment most likely on his way to the station. Thing is, Seth just said something far more important. 

“You’re fallin’ for me?”

Seth doesn’t respond leaning back against the wall.

“I wasn’t playin’ with you.” Dean tells him, desperately hoping Seth is actually listening. “All those times together, that wasn’t fake or for the fuck of it. I want you.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Seth’s arms uncross falling to his sides. “I have to turn you in.”

Seth kneels down to pull Dean up when he speaks. “Kiss me one more time at least.”

“Dean-”

“Just one more time. That’s all I’m askin’.”

He makes it count, as with everything between them it’s slow and sweet. The kind of kiss that leaves them both hungry for more but neither moves forward. The survivalist part of him tells him to fight back. Knock Seth out and run, but he can’t. Dean’s angry at his shit luck and despite his future outcome all he wants is to lay next to the man kneeling on top of him. He just wants this.

“We didn’t even get to-”

“I know.” Seth cuts in and helps him stand.

The room is silent. Dean expects to be lead out, instead gets pulled into a hug. Or at least that’s what he thinks until the handcuffs fall to the floor with a thud.

“Change the day of your next delivery and get outta here. I’m still gonna tell them I saw you at the club. That’s the best I can do.” Seth’s head rests on his shoulder and without thinking Dean wraps his arms around him.

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

He’s gotten this far. “Where’s your bedroom?”

“You’re really pushing your luck.” Seth chuckles standing up and offering him a hand.

Seth’s jacket peels off quickly along with both of their vests and ties. The springs of the mattress creak as they fall against it. In a matter of minutes the rest of their clothes are in a heap on the floor. He’s never gotten to see Seth fully naked until this moment and damn he can’t help feel frustrated that after tonight he may never see him again. There’s not nearly enough time. Days, weeks, years, it would never be enough. 

And apparently Seth had meant what he hinted at before, cups Dean’s cheek and looks him in the eyes. “I think we should- you know, have a proper goodbye.”

“You… You mean that?”

He nods with an affectionate smile. “Better hurry up or I’ll find my handcuffs and haul you in naked.”

It’s clumsy and wonderful, their hands everywhere. All the men Dean’s been with before don’t hold a candle to Seth. It feels different. Real in a sense he can’t quite place. Dean wants to hang onto every second he has this. Has Seth looking up at him moaning out his name. Has every fiber of his body aching. Keep the feeling of their shared warmth for daydreams of what could have been. 

“I’ll be gone by the time you wake up.” Dean whispers, holding Seth in his arms. 

He can feel Seth grin across his chest. Kisses at Dean’s neck, along his jaw, to his lips. “I look forward to catching you.”


End file.
